


Europa

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Gen, War
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "Europa" performed by Globus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Agincourt

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: 01. From Agincourt  
> Personaggi: Francis Bonnefoy/Francia , Arthur Kirkland/Inghilterra  
> Pair: Francia/Inghilterra  
> Numero capitoli: 1/40  
> Generi: slice of life, angst, storico  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 217  
> Nota dell'autore: la battaglia di Agincourt fu una delle battaglie della Guerra dei Cent'Anni. Una disfatta per i francesi, ma una schiacciante vittoria per i 6.000 inglesi che vi parteciparono. Sappiate che ci sono altri dati che dicono che i francesi furono 50.000, e gli inglesi 13.000; ma nel saggio che ho letto io c'erano i primi dati, così mi baso su quelli... *ha fatto un saggio per British History sulla Guerra dei Cent'Anni *  
> L'Edoardo nominato è Edoardo III, il re inglese che ha dato inizio alla guerra, poiché voleva il trono francese, in quanto il precedente re francese era suo nonno materno. Non l'ha ottenuto, e la guerra è continuata ad oltranza, per più di cento anni...

_Agincourt, 25 ottobre 1415_  
  
Ghignò mentre col tacco dello stivale calpestava la mano dell'uomo disteso a terra. La guardava affondare nel fango.

E non poteva che provare piacere.

Perché aveva sconfitto il Francese, che da solito vanaglorioso quale era, era sicuro di vincere.

Superiorità numerica. Che strategia insulsa, inutile e dannosa.

\- A quanto pare il mio re, sarà il sovrano di queste terre.

Il Francese alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. Sembrava così sofferente, e la cosa non faceva che riempirlo di gioia.

\- E' un trono che gli spetta di diritto, e lo sai meglio di me, Francis.

\- Non spetta a voi bastardi inglesi! I tuoi re non sono scelti da Dio!

Sentì le ossa del suo palmo rompersi sotto la pressione del proprio piede.

\- Edoardo avrebbe dovuto annientarti quando ne ha avuto l'occasione – ringhiò a denti stretti.

Aveva vinto. Una vittoria schiacciante.

Ma avrebbe dovuto prevederlo. Se l'esercito è guidato da un inetto, per quanto possente sia, non potrà mai fare nulla contro l'ingegno.

Lo aveva appena dimostrato. Annientando un esercito di 30.000 uomini.

Eppure non era contento di averlo messo soltanto in ginocchio.

  
Non sarebbe stato contento finché non li avesse battuti del tutto. Annientato qualsiasi loro orgoglio nazionale e voglia di combattere per quella nazione che era piangeva nel fango.  
  
  


 


	2. The Hundred Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: 06. The Hundred Years  
> Personaggi: Francis Bonnefoy/Francia , Arthur Kirkland/Inghilterra, Giovanna D'Arco  
> Pair: Francia/Jeanne, Francia/Inghilterra  
> Numero capitoli: 2/40  
> Generi: slice of life, angst, storico  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai, het  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 280  
> Nota dell'autore:Giovanna D'Arco è un personaggio che per svariati motivi ho sempre adorato. Vederla interpretata da Milla Jovovich, che adoro, è stato fantastico.  
> Leggere ed informarsi sulla Guerra dei Cent'Anni, cercare di ricostruire la storia di questa ragazza, è stato fin troppo interessante.  
> Vederla comparire in Hetalia mi ha fatta sorridere, mentre vedere la sua reincarnazione mi ha fatta piangere.  
> Probabilmente su Jeanne scriverò ancora qualcosa, di più lungo e serio, perché l'adoro troppo.
> 
> Piccola nota storica: l'eretico relapso è colui che dopo essersi pentito una prima volta del suo peccato di eresia, ricade nuovamente nello stesso peccato. Un primo peccato, dopo essere confessato ed essersi pentiti, viene perdonato dall'Inquisizione, che impone delle pene sia pecuniarie che morali (del tipo andare a messa per un tot di domeniche, portare abiti particolari, etc.). Se si ricade in peccato una seconda volta, l'Inquisizione consegna il condannato al braccio secolare che esegue l'esecuzione, solitamente tramite rogo, in quanto considerato un metodo per purificare l'anima.

_Rouen, 30 maggio 1431_

  
Dal suo privilegiato posto aveva guardato la pira che di lì a pochi minuti l'avrebbe ospitata. Finalmente l'aveva tra le proprie mani e l'avrebbe tolta di mezzo.

Santa o invasata, era soltanto un impiccio, una spina nel fianco piuttosto fastidiosa, nei suoi piani d'espansione.

Tolta di mezzo lei, era sicuro lo spirito dei francesi si sarebbe affievolito. E finalmente avrebbe schiacciato quella nazione.

La osservò avanzare verso la legna che avrebbe raccolto le sue ceneri.

Con il vestito bianco e i suoi capelli dorati, sembrava quasi un angelo, ma lui non sarebbe lasciato ingannare.

Era un'eretica relapsa, anche se era stato lui a fare di tutto per farla cadere nuovamente in peccato.

Vestirsi nuovamente in abiti maschili.

Stavolta non per nobili motivi, ma per proteggersi da possibili stupri, orchestrati da lui.

Aveva lasciato che il ghigno sul suo viso si allargasse.

E no, lui non era mosso dal nobile intento di purificare il mondo dall'eresia. Avrebbe dovuto condannare anche se stesso in quel caso.

Era mosso da un abietto sentimento che aveva covato nel proprio cuore in quegli ultimi anni.

Era mosso da una gelosia primordiale, che gli stava corrodendo l'animo.

Era quindi una vendetta la sua. Una vendetta che si sarebbe abbattuta su una vergine innocente solo per colpire un uomo. Un uomo che l'avrebbe a questo modo odiato, ma non avrebbe mai più potuto dimenticarlo.

  
L'aveva guardata bruciare, e lei era stoica, mossa da una forza d'animo che nemmeno i suoi soldati possedevano.

Aveva visto lo stesso fuoco negli occhi di Francis, nascosto fra la folla.

Un fuoco d'odio che difficilmente si sarebbe spento.

  
Con quel fuoco, Arthur aveva firmato anche la propria condanna.  
  
  
  
  



	3. To civil wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: 23. To civil wars  
> Personaggi: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Spagna  
> Pair: //  
> Numero capitoli: 3/40  
> Generi: slice of life, angst, storico  
> Avvertimenti:   
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 220  
> Nota dell'autore: L'anno scorso (nel 2011, ormai) sono stata in Spagna. Ho visitato, a Madrid, il Museo Nacional Centro de Arte Reina Sofia, nonostante non sia una grande amante dell'arte moderna, solo per vedere dal vivo il famoso Guernica di Picasso. Non mi piace particolarmente Picasso, perché non apprezzo e non capisco il cubismo. Ma... Appena si entra nella sala, alla destra c'è una stanzetta buia. E lì è proiettato un filmato su Guernica. L'ho guardato. Avevo la pelle d'oca. Finché non hanno inquadrato il corpo di un bambino appena tirato fuori dalle macerie. Mi sono sentita male e mi sono voltata, per non guardare oltre. E quando ti volti, il Guernica è di fronte a te, in tutta la sua grandezza. Ed improvvisamente quel quadro diventa parte anche di te, povero amante dell'arte classica.

_Guernica, 26 aprile 1937_

  
Sanguinava. Sentiva la propria pelle bruciare.  
Voleva piangere.  
Voleva urlare.  
Urlare assieme alla sua gente. Piangere assieme ai feriti. Piangere per i vivi. Piangere per i morti.   
Stringeva i denti, mentre il dolore delle ferite pulsava sempre più forte.  
Anche il sangue nelle sue vene pulsava sempre più forte, mentre cercava di muovere le mani sempre più velocemente.  
Per spostare le macerie. Per cercare di salvare qualche vita.  
Per cercare di rimediare ad un qualcosa che non era riuscito a fermare.  
Perché, stupidamente, lui si era fidato del suo capo. Molto meno dei loro cosiddetti alleati. Nonostante uno fosse il suo migliore amico, e l'altro fosse il suo amato. No, dei loro governi non si era fidato.  
Ma del suo capo si.   
E non aveva mai fatto un errore simile. Non aveva mai permesso ad uno straniero di entrare nella sua terra. E usarla come laboratorio.  
Non aveva mai permesso ad uno straniero di ferire e uccidere la sua gente.  
Specialmente non come se fossero delle cavie in un laboratorio.

 

Pregò Dio di dargli la forza di continuare.  
Maledì se stesso di non essere riuscito ad arrivare prima. Di non essere riuscito ad avvertire la gente.  
  
 _Maledì se stesso e pianse senza alcun ritegno, quando le macerie gli restituirono il corpo senza vita di un bambino._


	4. Mass graves remain unturned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: 30. Mass graves remain unturned  
> Personaggi: Feliciano Vargas/Nord Italia, Ludwig/Germania  
> Pair: Germania/Nord Italia  
> Numero capitoli: 4/40  
> Generi: slice of life, angst, storico  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 278

Roma, 24 marzo 1944  
  
L'aveva percepito subito. Una fitta gli aveva trafitto il cuore e aveva subito capito cos'era successo.  
Doveva prevederlo. E forse lo aveva anche fatto.  
Ma nonostante ciò, non riusciva a non guardare il Tedesco con orrore. Ludwig non poteva essere capace di tanto. Ludwig non poteva essere così.  
Che suo fratello avesse sempre avuto ragione? Che fosse stato solo ingannato da Ludwig?  
\- _Ho solo eseguito gli ordini._  
Aveva risposto semplicemente, mentre si toglieva il cappotto sporco di sangue. Aveva quindi sparato anche lui? Si era macchiato in prima persona dell'uccisione della sua gente?  
Non erano forse alleati, loro due?  
\- _Erano sospettati di tradimento. Collaboravano con la Resistenza._  
Aveva sputata la parola in italiano, mentre tutto il resto lo aveva detto in tedesco, come faceva sempre. Aveva tolto i guanti. Lentamente aveva allentato il cinturone, togliendo poi la pistola.  
E lui non faceva che guardarlo. Aveva chiesto spiegazioni. Voleva sapere il motivo. Voleva capire. Perché quella era la sua gente.  
Dieci italiani per ogni tedesco ucciso.  
\- _Italia, il tuo popolo cospira contro la tua autorevolezza._  
Si era morso le labbra. Non era uno stupido. Sapeva cosa stava succedendo tra la sua gente. Il malcontento non faceva che crescere.  
E Lovino si era liberato dei tedeschi.  
\- _Dimmi, Italia._  
Feliciano aveva quasi tremato al suono della sua voce bassa.  
\- _Vuoi venderti anche tu agli inglesi e agli americani, come ha fatto tuo fratello?_  
Gli aveva quasi letto nel pensiero.  
Oppure lo conosceva fin troppo bene.  
Aveva semplicemente scosso la testa.  
Ci avrebbe pensato Lovino a salvare il Belpaese.  
Lui sarebbe rimasto fedele ai propri sentimenti, al fianco di Ludwig, fino alla fine.  
  



	5. Berlin Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: 35. Berlin Wall  
> Personaggi: Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prussia, Ludwig Beilschmidt/Germania, Ivan Braginski/Russia  
> Pair: //  
> Numero capitoli: 5/40  
> Generi: slice of life, angst, storico  
> Avvertimenti: flashfic  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 369  
> Nota dell'autore: si, sono una fissata lo so. Ma ci sono cose che mi divertono. E la storia, bella o brutta che sia, mi diverte, così ecco qui una storia per questo anniversario.

_Berlin, 13. August 1961_

 

Si era svegliato con una strana sensazione nel petto. Aveva guardato la sveglia accanto al letto.  
Erano le otto e ancora nessuna chiamata era arrivata. E questo lo aveva in qualche modo fatto preoccupare.  
Certo, era domenica mattina. Oh si, sicuramente la sera prima l'aveva passata girando tutti i pub della zona. Ma in ogni caso, da quando il telefono era stato inventato, non c'era mattina in cui non suonasse. Da quando avevano iniziato a vivere separati, ogni mattina alle otto in punto, il telefono squillava, e appena alzava la cornetta, sentiva dall'altra parte la voce gracchiante del fratello che gli chiedeva se si fosse alzato. Per qualche motivo, per Gilbert le otto erano un orario giusto per chiamarlo e iniziare a parlare di qualcosa di stupido.  
Quella mattina, però, il telefono non aveva suonato e la sensazione di angoscia che provava si faceva sempre più pesante.  
Velocemente si era vestito. Doveva essere successo qualcosa al fratello. Non poteva andare a casa sua, non poteva nemmeno entrare nell'altra metà della città, ma se si fosse avvicinato abbastanza, forse avrebbe potuto capire cosa avesse vietato a suo fratello di chiamarlo.  
Per questo era uscito in fretta e furia, e si era fatto portare alla Porta di Brandeburgo. Se era al lavoro, era sicuramente da quelle parti, conoscendolo.  
Ma una volta arrivato ad attenderlo c'era una brutta sorpresa. Attorno al posto di blocco c'erano più soldati del solito, e il filo spinato delimitava la zona d'influenza russa.  
Aveva diviso la città. L'aveva fatto in modo ancora più drastico.  
Vederlo stare accanto al Russo e dare ordini gli aveva fatto gelare il sangue nelle vene. Doveva immaginare ci fosse lo zampino di Ivan. Doveva immaginare che era a causa sua se il fratello non gli aveva telefonato.  
\- Gilbert! - aveva urlato, avvicinandosi quanto poteva all'improvvisato muro di ferro pungente.   
Al suo urlo l'albino aveva voltato lo sguardo verso di lui. Lo aveva guardato per un istante che gli era sembrato interminabile, e poi gli aveva dato le spalle, allontanandosi con il Russo, sul cui viso si poteva vedere un ghigno trionfante.  
Mentre lui restava impotente a fissare le loro schiene, da dietro un muro che non avrebbe fatto altro che ingrandirsi.

 


	6. Stalingrad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: 10. Stalingrad  
> Personaggi: Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prussia, Ivan Braginski/Russia  
> Pair: Russia/Prussia  
> Numero capitoli: 6/40  
> Generi: slice of life, angst, storico  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 320

Stalingrad, 2 febbraio 1943

 

Questo era sempre stato uno dei suoi difetti più grandi. Aveva sempre creduto nella propria grandezza. Aveva sempre pompato il proprio ego.  
Aveva sempre creduto che alla fine avrebbe vinto qualsiasi battaglia in cui si fosse gettato.  
E di solito era sempre stato così. La sua forza l'aveva sempre dimostrata.  
Un'amara risata era sfuggita dalle sue labbra screpolate per il troppo freddo.  
Era stato uno sciocco. Doveva ricordarsi che il nemico era protetto da un generale fin troppo temibile. Ne aveva già avuto un assaggio in passato.  
\- Deduco che la sconfitta ti abbia fatto impazzire alla fine, Gilbert.  
Il Prussiano aveva riso ancora, mentre guardava il Russo sopra di sé, che gli puntava contro un fucile.   
Quella doveva essere la fine, ne era certo. Avevano giocato per troppo tempo a rincorrersi a quel modo, e lui aveva sempre avuto la peggio contro quel maledetto bastardo.  
\- A quanto pare sei davvero andato fuori di testa. Non è nemmeno divertente tenerti come prigioniero – aveva detto senza tuttavia spostare l'arma che puntava alla fronte dell'albino steso a terra. Aveva alzato lo sguardo per vedere i suoi soldati che facevano prigionieri i loro nemici.  
\- Questa è la fine, Prussia. Hai cercato di nuovo, inutilmente, di conquistare queste terre – aveva abbassato gli occhi nuovamente su di lui – La tua vendetta per il lago ghiacciato?  
L'albino aveva riso di nuovo a quelle parole. Per un motivo o per l'altro si trovava sempre in svantaggio contro il Russo e iniziava a trovare tutto questo alquanto ridicolo. Per secoli aveva combattuto. Per secoli aveva mostrato la propria potenza. Ma di fronte al Russo sembrava soltanto un bambino che sbatteva i piedi per terra facendo i capricci.  
Un'altra amara risata era sgorgata dalle sue labbra.  
Aveva perso e continuando così avrebbe perso anche la guerra. Se anche fosse riuscito a fuggire dal fronte orientale, non sapeva più quale situazione si sarebbe trovato ad affrontare una volta tornato in patria.  
Ma intanto, quella era la fine.


	7. Empires built

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: 28. Empires built  
> Personaggi: Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prussia, Ludwig/Germania  
> Pair: //  
> Numero capitoli: 7/40  
> Generi: slice of life, storico  
> Avvertimenti: //  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 356

Parigi, 18 gennaio 1871  
  
Con passo fiero e deciso era entrato nella famosa Sala degli specchi. Non era la prima volta che entrava in quel palazzo, e probabilmente non sarebbe stata l'ultima, ma mai più sarebbe entrato così fieramente, accanto al suo re ed imperatore.   
Aveva vinto tutte le guerre che gli si erano poste davanti negli ultimi anni. Aveva sconfitto tutti i suoi vicini, recuperando i territori che gli spettavano di diritto.  
Abbassò lo sguardo per osservare la bionda testolina del bambino che gli camminava accanto. Conosceva quel bambino da secoli, lo aveva anche combattuto. Per poi ritrovarne il corpo abbandonato a inizio secolo, distrutto proprio dalle mani del Francese. Ricordava quando si era chinato accanto a quel piccolo corpo ormai freddo, ma ancora incorrotto, come se alla Morte avesse fatto troppa pena. Lo aveva preso con sé almeno per dargli una degna sepoltura, ma con sua immensa sorpresa, il bambino era come resuscitato.  
Aveva assistito ad un miracolo ed era sicuro che Santa Elisabetta lo avesse messo sul suo cammino apposta.   
Aveva sorriso mentre gli accarezzava i capelli e quei grandi occhi azzurri si alzavano per guardarlo.  
\- _Bruder?_ \- quegli occhi lo guardavano sempre incuriositi e adoranti allo stesso tempo - Perché sorridi?  
\- Perché qui avverrà la tua vera rinascita – continuava a camminare dietro al suo re, ma non toglieva gli occhi da quel bambino. Per quanto fosse fedele ai suoi sovrani, quel bambino che lo chiamava fratello era l'unico che dipendeva direttamente da lui e per quel bambino avrebbe fatto di tutto. Si era preso il disturbo di prenderlo con sé, curarlo finché non si era ripreso del tutto. Gli aveva dato un nome e lo aveva istruito, visto che il bambino sembrava un guscio vuoto quando aveva riaperto gli occhi.   
_Non si ricordava neppure di Italia, del quale, in passato, gli aveva sentito ripetere il nome fino alla nausea._  
Gli occhi azzurri lo guardavano ancora con curiosità.  
\- Qui nasce il nostro impero, Ludwig. Nessuna Confederazione, nessuna alleanza. Sta per nascere uno Stato che cambierà la storia e sarà guidato da noi due.  
Il bambino aveva sorriso e annuito con vigore, e lui si era sentito come un padre orgoglioso.


	8. The Fall of France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: 16. The fall of France  
> Personaggi: Francis Bonnefoy/Francia  
> Pair: //  
> Numero capitoli: 8/40  
> Generi: slice of life, angst, storico  
> Avvertimenti: //  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 189

Parigi, 14 giugno 1940

Stretto nella propria giacca militare, era uscito dal suo bell'appartamento in fretta e furia. Avevano perso tutte le battaglie con il loro nemico, e questi stava mirando ora direttamente al cuore del suo Stato. Doveva immaginarlo. Doveva conoscere il modus operandi di quei due Tedeschi.  
Avrebbe dovuto temerli di più ed essere più cauto, ed invece.  
Salì velocemente nella macchina che lo aspettava davanti all'edificio. I responsabili delle forze militari erano stati chiari, lui doveva sparire da Parigi e rifugiarsi da qualche parte al sud, dove i tedeschi non erano ancora arrivati. Quella probabilmente era l'unica possibilità per salvare la Nazione, anche se lui per primo iniziava a dubitarne.  
Quei due erano riusciti a sfondare ogni loro barriera ed avevano invaso senza alcuna pietà. Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo. Conosceva fin troppo bene il Prussiano e sapeva che in battaglia forse solo una persona poteva tenergli testa. E il Tedesco era stato cresciuto da lui, che gli aveva impartito una perfetta educazione militare.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi.  
Parigi era caduta, ma non era la prima volta.   
E sapeva che prima o poi se la sarebbe ripresa, diventando ancora più forte di prima.


	9. And genocide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: 25. And genocide  
> Personaggi: Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prussia, Ludwig/Germania  
> Pair: //  
> Numero capitoli: 9/40  
> Generi: slice of life, angst, storico  
> Avvertimenti: //  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 271

Germania, 194*  
  
Aveva guardato il fratello che urlava ordini a destra e sinistra. Aveva osservato il suo viso notando subito le occhiaie profonde sotto ai suoi occhi.  
Ludwig era giovane. Non era pronto a tutto quello che stava succedendo. Non aveva più memoria di guerre antiche, tranne quello che gli aveva raccontato lui, a volte anche a mo' di fiaba per farlo dormire.  
Il suo fratellino aveva finito per idealizzarlo, credendolo un grande cavaliere guidato da nobili intenti.   
Invece lo aveva trascinato per due volte in conflitti ben presto rivelatisi disastrosi.   
Guardava il suo fratellino che con dure parole si rivolgeva ai gerarchi del partito, che dava ordini su operazioni belliche e non.   
Suo fratello che aveva preso il comando.  
Ma era ancora troppo puro e ne sarebbe uscito lacerato, al contrario di lui che aveva già assistito a fin troppe atrocità.  
Forse non aveva dovuto permettere a Ludwig di sostenere quell'individuo, ma ormai era troppo tardi. E aveva sporcato le mani del suo fratellino con il sangue di innocenti. E ancora molto altro sangue sarebbe stato versato dentro quei campi di concentramento, che erano solo una scusa alla follia umana. Un omicidio legalizzato di chiunque non andasse a genio a quel Reich che anche lui aveva aiutato a costruire.  
Si alzò dalla sedia, dalla quale stava osservando suo fratello.   
Prima o poi Ludwig si sarebbe spezzato. Era troppo puro per tutto quell'orrore. Per questo non gli avrebbe nemmeno mai fatto vedere cosa esattamente stava succedendo dentro quei lager. E si sarebbe preso tutta la colpa di quel genocidio.   
Sperava in quel momento, che quel conflitto si sarebbe concluso velocemente. Solo per mettere fine a tutti quei orrori.


	10. Bolsheviks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: 20. Bolsheviks  
> Personaggi: Ivan Braginski/Russia  
> Pair: //  
> Numero capitoli: 10/40  
> Generi: slice of life, angst, storico  
> Avvertimenti: //  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 160

Ekaterinburg, 17 luglio 1917

Aveva cercato di riprendere fiato, ma sembrava che nessuna aria volesse più entrare nei suoi polmoni.  
Aveva anche cercato di distogliere lo sguardo dai corpi martoriati di colpi d'arma da fuoco, ma non ci era riuscito. Nessuna lacrima riusciva a scorrere sulle sue guance, mentre ancora incredulo osservava tutto.  
Era la fine di un'era e lui non aveva tempo per piangere i morti, non lo aveva mai avuto.  
Non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dai capelli ramati sporchi di sangue. Non riusciva neppure a trovare il coraggio per trovare il coraggio e guardare un'ultima volta il suo viso.  
I bolscevichi stavano già occupandosi di nascondere quei corpi così scomodi per i loro propositi. Non li aveva fermati. Non aveva mai preso una posizione solida.   
Non credeva avrebbero mai ucciso la sua Anastasija, la sua principessa.  
E non poteva, non riusciva neppure a piangere la sua morte, anche se il cuore gli si era squarciato in petto e voleva urlare e forse morire lì con lei.


	11. To Pointe Du Hoc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: 09. To Pointe Du Hoc  
> Personaggi: Alfred F. Jones/America  
> Pair: //  
> Numero capitoli: 11/40  
> Generi: slice of life, guerra, storico  
> Avvertimenti: //  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 228

Normandia, 6 giugno 1944  


Aveva deciso personalmente quale unità scegliere.   
Aveva deciso di sua spontanea volontà che Pointe du Hoc sarebbe stata la sua missione.   
Arthur aveva protestato, dandogli del ragazzino, come faceva fin troppo spesso. Gli aveva rinfacciato tutte le battute sull'eroismo che aveva fatto negli ultimi anni, e gli aveva detto che era sua responsabilità far parte di una delle truppe che dovevano sbracare sulle spiagge.  
Solo che lui non gli aveva dato alcun ascolto.  
Scalare quella scogliera sarebbe stato compito suo. Disarmare i tedeschi e prendere la loro artiglieria uguale.  
Combattere il nazismo era ormai diventato il suo unico obiettivo in quella guerra, che a detta di molti lui stava prendendo solo come un gioco. Ma gioco o no, lui avrebbe scalato quella maledetta scogliera. Avrebbe recuperato quei sei pezzi d'artiglieria da terra e avrebbe dimostrato ancora una volta il suo valore.  
Poteva anche essere giovane. Poteva anche essere odiato da tutti loro. Potevano schernirlo quanto volevano, ma lui sapeva fin troppo bene il proprio valore. Sapeva bene che quel poco di Europa libera dall'occupazione nazista poteva esistere solo grazie a lui e alla sua entrata in guerra.  
Solo che non aveva previsto quelle morti.  
Non aveva previsto che solo una parte dei suoi uomini sarebbe riuscita a scalare la scogliera.  
Non aveva calcolato quelle perdite.  
L'obbiettivo era stato raggiunto.  
I cannoni erano in mano loro.  
La missione era un successo.  
  
Ma la Morte era di nuovo l'unica vera vincitrice.


End file.
